The One
The One 'is a hugely popular Guyish commercial television network that is owned by a joint venture between GoAnimate Media (the company that owns GoAnimate Network) and KKR. The network launched on January 31, 1996, a second earlier than its counterpart GoAnimate Network, in which both of its news programs (The One News and GoAnimate News) start at the same time. Formed as an experimental TV station in 1994 by KKR, The One is the oldest Guyish commercial television network ever to continue broadcasting programming, with GoAnimate Network (fully owned by GoAnimate Media), which is younger for a second. History In 1993, on Guyish Expo for Tech and Electronics, Mark Tuff announced The One, a station that was going to launch in 1994, but it was too late for launch and was pulled over to autumn in 1996, but due to news that GoAnimate Network's launch date is going to be January 31 of the same year, The One fell into the effect and wanted the network's workers (The One had only 45) to move the launch date so it happens for the network to launch on the same date as the GoAnimate Network, but "to be earlier than our GoAnimate Media owned counterpart". The network started broadcasting at 7:59:58 am on January 31, 1996, and it aired "Network Anthem", a special on the One that aired twice after 1996: in 2001, 2006 and in 2011, before the morning program, as the result for the network's anniversaries multiplied by 5. 'The One vs. GoAnimate Network Almost a year and a half after the networks' launch, on July 19, 1997, a court case between The One and GoAnimate Network was held because both networks aired a movie which started at 9pm on those networks. GoAnimate Network started one millisecond earlier, and The One was found guilty due to starting late. Because of court's verdict on The One, the news redaction fired 48 employees (at that time The One had around 2,000 employees, and was shortened to 1,952). Programming The One does not air international TV series unlike most Guyish TV networks, but however it airs licensed versions of popular TV shows such as Survivor and Come Dine with Me, whom The One acquired a license of Survivor in 2005 (was aired from 2006-present) and Come Dine with Me in 2014 (the show starts September 2014), and its own soap opera Around the Beach World from 1998, which is also the most watched The One program ever made, just after The One News for 1.5%, and airs on the network at 5pm daily (repeats are aired from 1:30 am, and each season lasts from the first Monnday of September, up until June 22, the calendar's first date of summer, where people end each season with an episode where a trip to the beach occurs. Along others is The Bus of Awesomeness, a 1997-present TV program in which 25 non- and celebrities are rided in a bus, and they are asked 14 questions - only one contenstant answers one question (which is not same), but related to the destination and its country, which is chosen by televoting (5th season-present) or asking (1st-4th seasons). The channel has no breakfast programming whatsoever, but, it airs The One News at 7, 8'', ''9 and 10 as its own breakfast TV magazine's schedule, in which, between them, are children's programming from early 2000s (which are the only TV series The One airs). Between midnight and 7am, The One airs various repeats of programming aired from 7am to midnight, althrough with The One News at 2 that airs at 2am (shows news for the last day) and 2pm (shows news for today), and one pornographic film which sometimes airs on The One. During pornographic content, The One's logo changes to red on-screen to identify the program is not for viewers under 18 (The One's on-screen logo is colored green during programming not suitable for viewers under 6, 8, 10 and 12, and yellow for 14 and 16, and it uses the red logo during airing programming not suitable for viewers under 21 too, approximately only 6 films with a 21 rating were aired on The One). However, the logo has a color swap (applies for green and yellow too) during the first and last 10 seconds of each part between commercial breaks/promos. Logo and identification The One's logo is a squared puzzle piece arrangement of 9 connected puzzles, in which they are all blue, except the top center, top right, middle right, and bottom right to create an 1-shaped figure, in which the same number means the network's name. The network's logo has been used since February 29, 2000, where it was introduced in a special called "Leap Day Overtuning", which aired on The One on February 28, 2000, with this logo debuting at midnight of the next day (not counting for March 1). Since August 4, 2003, The One uses a new on-screen logo: the white part of the logo removed with the blue part changed to a white part, along with a new ident pack containing idents under giant squares, which form black giant puzzles. On October 20, 2008, The One moved its logo to the 16:9 safe area when it was switching to the same format on the same day, however, The One did kept the same ident pack but modified it to be in 16:9. Before February 29, 2000, The One had a different logo: the wordmark "THEONE" in which the right half of the wordmark is in lighter color, and the wordmark was in blue. It was on top right corner (the current logo used it until March 1, 2000), and was under the black shadow. Rai sued The One for copyright infringement in early 2000. However, a new logo appeared on the Internet in 1999, meaning The One was however forced to change the logo. On January 15, 2000, Rai apologized to The One for suing the network for the logo, but, the network redaction did boycott and decided to make a new logo, which debuted on February 29 of the same year. Gallery theonepromo.png|Example of The One promo (was recorded from the network). Controversies *The One had a minor controversy during 2006 when 7 unknown people stole much of The One's former programming and destroyed, forcing The One Archive show to go off the air, and the network had a minor 1 week shutdown, and instead of programming, the network aired security camera operations, which can lead to viewers negotiating "will vandals leave the network out to continue proper broadcasting of The One". The vandal activity has stopped when the Guyish Police went to the network, shortly after midnight on April 23, 2006, to arrest the people and repair The One's broken former programming. *Survivor went out from The One for a short time from 2004 to 2007, leaving many viewers to stop watching the network and decrease ratings. *One employee was arrested for breaking one camera on September 14, 2003, by The One Security Police, a subsidiary of Guyish Police, leaving many programming to be produced badly. Category:Fake TV Channels